A Reality Between Words
by wings59
Summary: He Stood There, Nothing To Do But Hope


Gfgf

**1:20 May 15****th****, 2010**

She looked at me with devil eyes. Her face streaked with tears. One more word out of my mouth, and that would be the last of me. I don't know what I did wrong; he asked for it, he's the one who hurt her. I only wanted to help her.

"Clare, it's not like that," I began as I went over to hold her hand. She shook her head.

"No, okay. It is like that. Theirs is a reason you hated him, but you never told me why. Now, you go off making lies!" she roared, yanking her wrist out of my hand. Once she escaped my grip, she began to rub it.

"I didn't know what else to do!" I yelled back at her . She stared at me with pure frustration.

"I don't know what happened to you?" she cried. Before I could speak, the door was broken into. I looked behind me, and it, was Fitz. I usually wouldn't be scared of him, but this time, I was petrified. He had a gun shaking in his left hand, and jerked towards me and Clare. Clare stood there, as frozen as a dear in headlights. I looked at her, I took my hand , and slipped it into hers.

"Never going to let me leave are ya'?" he roared from across the room, jerking the gun between me and Clare. I can't believe that I put ourselves into this situation, and now, it's all my fault that, Clare, will once again, get hurt. I have to end this, for Clare. I can't handle seeing her cry. I'm amazed that she is still with me right now.

"C'mon, step up emo boy! Get your arms ready!" he yelled pointing the gun at me. I didn't want this, this wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be _alright. _I stepped up to him.

"Ready when you are," I said, my voice slurring as I swallowed possibly my last bit of pride. I looked over at Clare, she stood there completely frozen. The only thing that was moving was a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Okay, let's go!" he screamed, pushing me down. I closed my eyes, sighed, and got up.

"You don't have to do this, okay. I quit fighting," I muttered under my breath, holding back all my tears. He looked at me, _all your fault, you could have just ended this. You could have just let this go, you might not be here at gunpoint risking two lives and a reputation, _I roared to myself, praying that it was just a dream.

"I'm going to pull this thing, and you will realize that all you did, meant _nothing_," his petrifying words took me to the realization that I really am not proving anything right now. That all I am doing is winning a race, for the prize of someone else's cries. This fight is irrelevant, and that is all it will ever be.

I saw him get ready to pull the trigger when, suddenly, he jerked the trigger over in the directions of Clare.

"She can leave too! Instead of you! I can take care of her and y-you won't have ANYONE!" he shouted. My heart began to race, I could feel the pounding of my chest begin to sink. My face turned red as I watched hers slowly turn pale.

"Stop! Fitz, don't do it, please. You were on the right path taking my life. Don't hurt her, please I beg!" I cried as I heard him clench the gun in his hand. It shook in his hand, as if it was showing the true fear he showed was inside the gun, not on his face. I suddenly, had zoned out from the world, at that moment, all I heard we're the last words Clare would ever say to me, _I don't know what happened to you._

**1:50**

BANG! I jerked my head over, and all I saw was the wall, right behind where Clare was standing. I gasped and realized that we had to get her to the hospital, immediately. Fitz ran out the door, with his gun on the floor right next to where he was standing. I couldn't breathe at all. My breathes got shorter and I reached for the phone. I dialed 9-1-1, and kneeled next to Clare.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" the speaker asked.

"Help! Quick, I am on 22 Parker Avenue. A girl, 16, Clare Edwards, was shot about two minutes ago, she is unconscious on the floor, please get here, now!" I rushed out of my mouth, for I had no time to waste.

"We will be right there, please wait. Calm down, we will be right there, make sure her pulse stays and that she keeps breathing," the person spoke. I took a deep breath and held Clare's hand.

"You need to be okay, you have to. Clare, please stay with me," I cried onto her shoulders. Her face turned paler and paler. "Clare? Clare!" I screamed as her pulse got slower.

"Emergency?" the people called as he opened the door.

"Over here, quick!" I screeched, lifting up my arm. They ran over and tried to pull myself off of her. I just stayed on her arms like glue.

"Sir, you have to get off of her!" they roared as three men struggled to yank me off of her. I sprawled on the ground as they picked her up and brought her outside. I grabbed my keys and raced for Morty. I began to follow the ambulance, but I pulled over when I was about three blocks away. _I'll just walk over there. I want to be there when they settle her down, not when they are screaming through the hospital. _I opened my door and began to walk over there.

**2:15 **

_Clare, please don't leave me, I beg of you._ Tears began to slip from my eyes, the ones I held back when I called the ambulance. I shivered as the brisk wind slapped my face. My footsteps got smaller, and my pace got slower. _What if this is fate. What if I was never meant to be with Clare? Maybe I was just meant to bring trouble to the world._ I stopped walking when I met the entrance at the hospital. I reached out for the handle and pulled it open. I stepped in and walked to the administration desk.

"May I help you?" a sweet-toned woman with radiant skin asked.

"I am here to see Clare Edwards," I murmured.

"Oh, the young lady who was recently shot?" she whispered. I glared at her, and nodded my head.

"Room, 324 A," she said as she went back to doing paperwork. I pushed myself off of the counter and began to walk up the steps. _I wouldn't be here if I didn't lie to her these past few days._ My mind began to drift away. I began to have _dreams_ as I proceeded up the stairs.

_There she stood, a young woman with curly, brown hair. Just so perfect to twist your finger right down the middle and let it linger as it reached the end. Her eyes, a vivid, icy blue, that sparkled under the shadows made from trees, and other things blocking the celestial lights beaming from the sky. The boy smirked, trying to hide the butterflies from flying into his face, turning it a vibrant red. They talked short words, keeping from an awkward over talk. Not yearning for anything so quickly, they took a slow route. From every trouble, tear, and sigh, they got through it all with, possibly a cry. Leaning into his shoulders, the words slipped out, I, love, you. The boy faced her, I love you too. They leaned in, giving a passionate kiss, not wanting anything more. The troubles only became worse. The rivalry between the boy and the other grew stronger, as the girl tried to stay calm, but never could. He one day held her hand, and as she smiled, her face faded in color, her skin began to spot with blood, as she turned ghost like, until she was gone. The boy regretted what he did for the rest of his life, alone and lost._

**3:00**

I shook my head and wiped my cheek, I stayed still at the end of the stairs, and couldn't believe who I saw, there she was, in a room, with no one surrounding her. Her face, a pale, white, but her eyes still shined through the glooming sight. I raced into the room and opened the door. I laid my fingers on her cheek, and rubbed them up and down.

"Um, why are you in here?" a woman asked, who looked like a nurse.

"Please, let me stay, don't make me leave," I begged. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I sat next to Clare, and began to cry.

"Please! Please! Clare, stay with me, I need you!" I cried. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Eli?" she meekly screeched.

"Oh, Clare!" I sobbed.

"Wait! I know I don't have much time, but I only have one question for you," she whispered.

"What?" I wept.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me that you were going to go buy a book, but really you were out fighting Fitz? Why, Eli, why?" she snuffled.

"I don't know. I don't why, Clare," I sighed.

**Time of sorrows, 3:50**

"Eli, you are still in your childhood, you just have to wake up. I love you, never forget that," her voice drifted away as a long beep went off. I sat there shocked.

"Clare! Clare! No, please! Please! Help!" I yelled. The nurses came in, but one came in and pushed me off my knees. I smashed my head against the corner of the metal podium, and just _stopped._

**10:50 May 15****th****, 2010**

"Eli! Honey, wake up! C'mon!" Clare laughed. I opened my eyes.

"Clare?" I sighed.

"You said that you were going out at 11, but you just never woke up! I kept trying, but you barely moved. You better get going, it is 10:55," she answered, but I shook my head.

"You know what, I can go later, maybe another day," I smiled as she leaned on my shoulder.

Clare was right in my dream. There is no use in fighting. You are being a hypocrite when you tell young children to stop fighting, but there you go, trying to be better than one another. The human race is full of competition; the real question is, can you defeat the it, before it defeats you?


End file.
